An electric compressor generally includes, in a housing thereof, an electric motor, a compressor driven by the electric motor, and an inverter device for controlling the electric motor. The housing includes: an electric-motor-side housing accommodating the electric motor; a compressor-side housing mounted so as to block a front end opening of the electric-motor-side housing and accommodating the compressor; and an inverter box integrally formed on an upper part of the electric-motor-side housing. The inverter box is constituted of a lid member liquid-tightly mounted through a gasket to an inverter accommodation part opening at the upper part of the electric-motor-side housing.
A rubber packing having a core material or a liquid gasket such as described in Patent Literatures 1 to 3 is used as such a gasket. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which a gasket having a core material with a foaming rubber layer superposed on both sides of the core material is interposed between flanges, and by press-bonding the flanges with bolts, the rubber layers of the gasket are pressed to form a seal.